Team Smith vs The Forces of Evil
by aldovas
Summary: The Team Smith continue their regular lives until a new enemy from Innerland appear to bring darkness to Innerland and Earth. Team Smith had to team up with their new friends...and an old enemy.
1. Prologue

**Team Smith vs. the Forces of Evil**

 **(A/E: I originally conceived this story as a OC Showcase chapter, but it was too long. So I decided turn it into a long story. The plot is based on the movie _Thor: the Dark World_. Some of these characters belong to pen123. Anyway, enjoy it)**

 **Prologue:**

 _A long time ago, before Innerland was created...there was darkness. And from that darkness, the Dark Elves appeared. A group of cruel and power-hungry beings, capable to create powerful and dangerous magic. One of them...was the rod my half-brother Draggoroy gathered to take over Innerland. Fortunately, after he was overthrown by the New Knights of Justice, I used my good and blessed Elvish powers to make it mine and bring Innerland back to their peaceful nature._

The story was told with artistic illustrations like you'd seen in mythological books: dark elves, the first Draggoroy's rod, and Draggoroy making a deal with the Dark Elves. Then Draggoroy ruled Innerland until our heroes Eddie, Amy, Emily, Jackie and Ronnie overthrew him and the rod was now Princess Eileen's possession. She used it to fix all the damage Draggoroy caused.

 _It seemed everything turned back to normal...but this was not over yet. My father, Edagorth, the back then King of Innerland needed to negotiate with the Dark Elves and it was not going to be an easy task since they've been waiting for Draggoroy to pay the price for giving him such a powerful weapon. Because of this, my father was forced to face a fierce battle against the Dark Elves and their leader: Mortdevol._

We see the battle between King Edagorth and his army against Mortdevol and the Dark Elves. Mortdevol was like any Elf, but his skin was all pale, he has white hair, he's noseless and his eyes are completely black and blue with white pupils.

"You're getting old, my lord!" Mortdevol mocked "They should change your name from 'Lord of the Kings' to 'Old man of the Kings'!"

"Heh, curious, if the elves are older than men!" Edagorth said as they both continued fighting"

It seemed that my father was gonna win this battle, but then...

Mortdevol stabbed Edagorth on his chest, then a knight of the men army saw the king getting stabbed. The knight ran towards Mortdevol and tackle him.

"Are you worthy to face me?" Mortdevol asked "No man has even defeated me!"

The knight took off the helmet...revealing to be Eileen!

"I'm not a man!" Eileen said as she took out her rod and used her magic on Mortdevol.

Mortdevol got trapped into a crystal similar to King Edagorth and Queen Ellevin when Draggoroy ruled Innerland. After Mortdevol was defeated, all Dark Elves soldiers surrendered and Eileen approached to her dying father.

"Eileen..." Edagorth said.

"Save your strength, father, we need to heal you" Eileen said.

"No...my time...has come" Edagorth said "Promise me...you will rule Innerland...with loyalty...and kindness..."

With his last words spoken, he died and Eileen cried over him.

 _After the death of my father, I was crowned as the new ruler of Innerland: I was no longer a princess...I was a queen: Queen Eileen._

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Act I

**Act I**

Back to the present, we see some Innerland guards escorting none other than...Draggoroy (who got beaten down very badly by Axel Everett). They were in the throne where Ellevin and Queen Eileen. Draggoroy looked at his mother.

"Hello, Mother..." Draggoroy greeted.

"Hello, Draggoroy" Ellevin greeted.

"Proud of me?" Draggoroy asked.

"Please, do not make this worse" Ellevin warned.

"Define 'worse'" Draggoroy said.

"Enough!" Eileen ordered "Take one step forward"

Draggoroy obeyed as he let out a laugh.

"I don't understand your anger" Draggoroy said

"Do you have any idea how serious your crimes are?" Eileen asked "Wherever you go, there's war and suffering"

"I just wanted to rule the world, was that too much to ask?" Draggoroy asked.

"You and your obsession to rule" Eileen said.

"It was my birthright" Draggoroy said.

"YOUR BIRTHRIGHT WAS TO LIVE WITHOUT A FATHER!" Eileen exclaimed "But my father did everything he did to raise you and that's how you repay him?"

"He never understood what I wanted, he was jealous of what I was capable of" Draggoroy said as he turned to Ellevin "He even turned Mother...against me"

"Mother is the reason you're still alive and you'll never see her again" Eileen said "You will spend the rest of the eternity in the dungeon of our most dangerous criminals"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Draggoroy asked "Having all this power to do whatever you want? I know how it feels, it feels so good..."

"I'm using my power to fix the damage you've done" Eileen said "Guards! Take Draggoroy to the dungeon!"

"Yes, my queen" the guards responded as they took Draggoroy to the dungeon as he evilly smiled.

Meanwhile, in Langley Falls; Hayley and Jeff were having dinner in a fancy restaurant to celebrate their wedding anniversary while Roger is taking care of Mary. Hayley was looking very bored at the menu.

"Do you know what to order, babe?" Jeff asked.

"No, not yet" Hayley answered.

"But you were looking at the menu for 10 minutes and it only had three options: chicken, fish and vegetarian and we're both vegetarians, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, but...sigh...I miss having some action, Jeff" Hayley said.

"Well, it's our anniversary, we can do whatever we want" Jeff said as he looked at the table of another couple "How about if we do it under the table of that couple?"

"Not that kind of action, Jeff!" Hayley said "I mean: fighting against creatures or bad guys like in the Murder Games or along with our friends from Quahog when we became the Ultimate Heroes"

"Well, babe, I miss doing that as well" Jeff said "But, now we're parents and we have to be good role models for our little Mary"

"Sigh...yeah, you're right" Hayley said as somebody appeared.

"Oh, hi, we'd like a bottle of your best Champagne" Jeff said, thinking it was the waitress.

But it was actually...Francine.

"Oh, I'd love to have Champagne too!" Francine said.

"Mom?!" Hayley asked "What are you doing here? This is our anniversary dinner!"

"Well, it looks more like a funeral dinner judging your frown faces" Francine said "But anyway, there's something I have to tell you...but now I don't remember what is"

"Look, if you or Dad have nothing to say, please leave us alone" Hayley said.

"Oh my god, your Dad!" Francine said as she took out her phone where there's a newsflash in Youtube "Something's wrong with him!"

 **Video**

In the Langley Falls news; Greg and Terry were reporting something.

"Oh my god, something really weird happened in Washington D.C.!" Terry said.

"A naked man had been running around the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool with a strange device" Greg explained.

Then we see Stan, as his privates were blurred, running around naked while carrying a device that looks like a metallic umbrella as the police appeared to arrest him. Then we cut to the studio, where Terry was staring at naked Stan.

"TERRY!" Greg scolded.

"What? He has a sweet ass" Terry said.

 **Video's end**

"Oh god, this is humiliating..." Hayley said, blushing of embarrassment.

"It's weird since he never got these delusional freak outs before and then suddenly he's saying things like 'the Universe in danger', 'invisible portals to another dimension' and 'magic creatures'" Francine explained "I expected something from Steve, but never to your father!"

"Well, I remember he was mind-controlled by the Indigo Star during the invasion in New York" Hayley said "We gotta go to Washington D.C. to see Dad"

"Oh, come on!" Jeff complained "I was ready to do it under the table!"

"Come on, Jeff!" Hayley said.

"Should I call Steve and Zoey?" Francine asked.

"No, this doesn't seem to be a big deal, we'll leave these two love doves alone..." Hayley said.

Meanwhile, in Zoey's house; Steve was in Zoey's room as Zoey was wearing a pink bathrobe.

"Are you ready, Steve?" Zoey asked.

"I'm a little nervous, I don't know if I'm ready for this" Steve said.

"You are, now let's do this!" Zoey said as she took off her bathrobe, revealing her light blue bra and panties and posed "Don't you dare to puke this time!"

Luckily Steve managed to hold his stomach.

"I...did it...I DID IT!" Steve cheered "Now I can see you closer in your undies without vomiting!"

"Good, now it's time to wear them!" Zoey said, offering him a lacy pink bra and matching panties.

"Okay, just let me take this boy-to-girl pill" Steve said.

"No, you must wear it as a GUY" Zoey said.

"Whoa, I can't wear girl's underwear as a guy!" Steve said "I'm not Eddie Walker!"

"Come on, Stevie" Zoey said "* **singing** * _Do you want to wear my undies?_ "

"Please, don't use songs from _Frozen_ , they're so catchy!" Steve said until his cellphone rang "Phew, saved by the ringtone!" he answered it "Hello?"

A line divided the screen to reveal Mark.

"Steve, aren't you and Zoey so busy?" Mark asked.

"Eh...no, why?" Steve asked.

"Remember Adaline O'Brian?" Mark asked.

"That crazy pink-haired girl who thinks she's Fluttershy?" Steve asked.

"Well, I've just found her unconscious...and with blood on her back" Mark said "I'm in the woods, you guys gotta hurry!"

"Okay, we're on our way!" Steve said "Mark needs us, Zoey"

"Okay, we'll continue with your training later" Zoey said, putting her clothes on.

Steve and Zoey drove to the Langley Falls woods, where they found Mark with Adaline on his arms.

"We're here, Mark" Steve said.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" Zoey asked, taking out her medical kit.

"I was coming out from work until I saw her flying around" Mark said "I was curious to see her again despite our...disagreements. I followed her to the woods until I got lost, but then I heard a scream of pain and here it is"

Zoey pulled down Adaline's dress, revealing her pink bra and she found out that...her wings were missing, leaving two bloody wounds.

"Oh my god, I think I'm gonna puke!" Zoey said.

"I think I'm gonna have a boner for how pretty she is" Steve said.

"And I'm gonna smack you if you don't focus, Steve!" Mark scolded.

"I agree with Mark, there's no time for jokes" Zoey said, healing the wounds.

"Sorry, guys" Steve apologized.

"There we go" Zoey said, putting on two medical tapes.

Suddenly Adaline was gaining conscious.

"Ugh...where am I?" Adaline asked.

"Adaline, I'm glad you woke up!" Mark asked.

"Mark...?" Adaline asked "What are you doing here? I thought you don't want to see me"

"I never said that, but I found you unconscious and I called my friends to help you" Mark explained.

"I'm Steve" Steve greeted.

"And I'm Zoey, Steve's girlfriend" Zoey greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked.

"I'm feeling...weird" Adaline said until she realized her wings were gone "GASP! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WINGS?!"

"Adaline, calm down" Mark said.

"DID YOU DO THIS?!" Adaline asked, with a furious tone "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I would never do such a thing!" Mark said "They were already gone when I found you!"

"No...my mother...she will never forgive me!" Adaline said, sobbing.

"Your mother?" Steve asked.

"There's something you shall know" Adaline said.

"Yes, we know, you're an otherkin, you believe you're the reincarnation of Fluttershy" Mark said.

"No!" Adaline said "I mean, I love Fluttershy, I have a lot in common with her. But the otherkin part...was a lie, it was just a disguise to protect my true identity"

"What?" Mark asked, extremely confused.

"I'm...a fairy" Adaline said.

"Aw, come on!" Mark said "Is that a trick to make me come back with you?!"

"It's not a lie, Mark!" Adaline said "You see..."

 **Flashback**

 _My mother, Queen Vinavi, was also the mother of all the fairies of Innerland. We lived peacefully in the woods...but everything changed until an evil king attacked and destroyed everything. Feeling like a failure; my mother managed to escape, thanks to a Rainbow Star: the Orange Star. A star that could alter reality. She combined it with her fairy powers to escape from Innerland and she ended up on Earth._

As Adaline was explaining, we see the queen of the fairies, who looks like a grown up version of Adaline and wearing a pink fairy dress similar of Flora from _Winx Club_. Then we see Draggoroy destroying the fairies and Vinavi used the Orange Star to escape to Earth.

 _Here, she took the identity of a French woman named Marion Vivian since the fairies have a similar accent and she met an Irishman: Liam O'Brian. They both got married and they got me._ _For so many years, she's been living a normal life, of course when my wings grew up, she taught me how to fly. I was surprised how accepting my father was with my mother's heritage. But then one day...she learned that the evil king was overthrown and Innerland was saved and she had to go back to restore her fairy clan. For me and my father, it was the saddest day. We wanted to come with her, but she wanted us to have a normal life, away from any evil of Innerland. She gave the Orange Star to remember her, she told me to take care of it with my life._

Then we see Vinavi disguised as a human where she met Adaline's father, who's muscular and blonde with a blond beard. They got married and they had Adaline. Then we see Adaline's childhood until her current age, where she had to go back to Innerland and she gave Adaline the Orange Star.

 **Flashback's end**

"Oh my, that's the saddest story I've ever heard" Zoey said "And I watched the season 3 finale of _Legend of Korra_ "

"I'm really sorry, Adaline" Mark said "Man, now I feel like a bigger jerk for breaking your heart" Mark said.

"It's okay, you wouldn't believe me if I told you my fairy heritage" Adaline said "I'm just glad living in a world where everybody has an open mind"

"Girl, we fought against an alien invasion, at this point, anything can happen" Zoey said.

"One thing I don't understand, who cut off your wings?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, the thief was wearing a black cape, I couldn't see his face" Adaline answered "Without my fairy wings, I'm a disgrace to the fairies..."

"Don't worry, we'll avenge your wings...as long we find out how to go to Innerland" Mark said "Any ideas?"

"No clue" Zoey and Steve answered.

"Maybe..." Adaline said as she concentrated her fairy magic to make the Orange Star appeared from her neck "Luckily she taught me an invisible spell to hide this thing from thieves"

"Can you transport us to Innerland?" Steve asked.

"I...don't know, my magic isn't powerful enough, but I'll try" Adaline said.

Back to Innerland, we see the dungeon of all the most dangerous criminals. They were locked down white rooms with invisible and indestructible barriers. Draggoroy's cell was different: it was bigger, it had a bed, some pretty decorations and several books.

"I did everything in my power to make your confinement more comfortable" Ellevin said.

"Do you expect me to spend the rest of the eternity reading?" Draggoroy asked "They don't even have PlayBoys"

"You perfectly know that your actions brought you here" Ellevin said.

"I just wanted to be a rightful king" Draggoroy said.

"A rightful king recognizes his flaws" Ellevin said "And the lives you sacrificed?"

"Minimal compared to the lives King Edagorth sacrificed" Draggoroy answered.

"Your father..."

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Draggoroy shouted.

"...and am I not your mother?" Ellevin asked.

"...no..." Draggoroy answered, showing arrogance and pride.

"You're so perceptive with everyone, except with yourself..." Ellevin said, heartbroken.

Draggoroy tried to touch her, but Ellevin used her powers to disappear.

Meanwhile, in the throne; Eileen was watching earth through her crystal ball and she saw Steve, Zoey, Mark and Adaline in the woods.

"It's Eddie's friends and two youngsters of their age" Eileen said "But the young girl looks awfully familiar..."

A golden parrot stood on Eileen shoulder to see it.

"BWAK! Queen Vinavi! BWAK!" the golden parrot said.

"Gasp, of course!" Eileen said "She's the daughter of the Fairy Queen! Thank you, Jingo"

"BWAK! You're welcome! BWAK!" Jingo said as he flew away.

Eileen used her scepter to summon Queen Vinavi.

"Huh? What on...?" Vinavi asked as her voice is very similar of Princess Celestia, she looked at the queen and she bowed before her "My Queen, it's a honor to see you"

"The honor is mine, sister" Eileen said "You must take a look at my crystal ball"

The crystal ball projected the image in front of Vinavi so she can see her daughter and friends.

"ADALINE!" Vinavi exclaimed "I can't believe what I'm seeing. I thought I'd never see her again"

"Your daughter has grown up and she became a beautiful young woman" Eileen said.

"I feel terrible for abandoning her and her father when I pretended to be a human..." Vinavi said.

"It's not your fault, you thought all the fairies were extinct" Eileen said "Looks like your daughter wants your help. You know what to do"

"But how do I bring her to Innerland?" Vinavi asked.

"The same here I brought you to my castle" Eileen said as she used her scepter to teleport Vinavi.

Back on Earth, Adaline continued focusing her magic, but without any results.

"God, we've been here for one hour and nothing happened" Steve complained.

"Steve, don't complain like a girl" Mark said.

"Yeah, Steve, you're not even wearing my panties" Zoey said.

"Huh?" Mark asked "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Zoey answered, nervously.

* **BEAM** *

Everybody covered their faces until the light disappeared. When they opened...they saw Queen Vinavi in front of them.

"Oh my god...she looks beautiful" Zoey said, impressed.

"She looks exactly like Adaline, but...older" Steve said.

"But, who is she...?" Mark asked.

"Mother...?" Adaline said, approaching her.

"Sweetheart..." Vinavi said as her daughter slapped her in the face.

"Please, forgive me, I wanna make sure you wasn't an illusion" Adaline said.

"You must have a lot of ques-" Vinavi said as she got slapped again.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Adaline asked "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FELT WHEN YOU LEFT?! ME AND FATHER?!"

"I just wanted to protect you, sweetheart" Vinavi "Despite Innerland is back to normal, there was still conflict in the Four Frontiers. The fact that I was missing you and your father didn't make me feel any better. All I wanted is to be with you...my Fairy Princess"

Adaline strongly hugger her mother and sobbed.

"I really missed you, mother..." Adaline said.

"Huh...excuse us?" Steve asked.

"Looks like you made a lot of friends" Vinavi said.

"Oh, yeah, mother, these are my new friends: Steve, his girlfriend Zoey and Mark" Adaline said "They found me and healed my wounds"

"Wounds...?" Vinavi asked as she saw Adaline's missing wings "GASP! Dear, where's your wings?!"

"GASP! OH MY GOODNESS, I FORGOT!" Adaline screamed "I'M SO SORRY, MOTHER! I LET SOMEBODY STEALING MY WINGS!"

"Sweetie, calm down" Vinavi said "I'm not mad at you. I would never be mad at my Fairy Princess"

"Don't worry, mother of Adaline, I'll find the bastard who did this and make him pay!" Mark said, cracking his knuckles.

"First: my name is Vinavi, Queen of the Fairies" Vinavi said "Second: I can use my magic to regrow her wings. But I have to take Adaline to Innerland"

"Cool, can we go too?!" Zoey asked "Eddie and his friends told me amazing things about that land!"

"I don't know, Zoey, your parents will be back in an hour!" Steve said.

"The time in Innerland is different: one hour there is a minute here" Vinavi explained.

"See? There's nothing to worry" Zoey said.

"Hold your hands to my back" Vinavi ordered as they all obeyed.

She focused her magic and...

* **BEAM** *

A giant laser beam came from the sky to teleport our heroes.

In must a matter of seconds; they ended up in Innerland, in the throne of Queen Eileen where she was waiting for them.

"WHOA!" Zoey cheered "I wanna travel like this again!"

"Welcome, Ultimate Heroes" Eileen greeted "I am Eileen, Queen of Innerland"

"Hi, I'm Steve Smith" Steve greeted.

"Zoey Wilson" Zoey greeted.

"Mark Johnson, even though I'm not an...Ultimate Hero?" Mark asked, confused.

"It's a long story, Mark" Zoey said.

"My Queen, my daughter lost her wings" Vinavi explained "She told me they were taken, she doesn't know who"

"No...whoever took them, it can't be good" Eileen said "Fairy wings have extremely powerful properties, especially the royal fairies..."

"What properties?" Steve asked.

"They could use as counter-spells for Elvish powers like...gasp...Dark Elves..." Eileen whispered.

"Dark what?" Zoey asked.

"A long time ago, my father Edagorth fought against the Dark Elves and their leader Mortdevol..." Eileen explained.

"Wait, Mortdevol?" Mark asked, interrupting her "Come on, it's an EXACT reference of Lord Voldemort from the _Harry Potter_ saga!"

"Yeah, the author isn't very subtle when it comes with references" Steve said

"I trapped Mortdevol in a crystal trap, but it can be destroyed by either my power or powerful fairy magic" Eileen explained "My warriors, you must go to the borderlines of the Dark Elves land and prevent ANYONE to release Mortdevol, so he can bring darkness to not only Innerland, but the rest of the Universe"

"Piece of cake" Steve said with confidence.

"We won't let you down, my Queen" Mark said.

"Sorry, Mark, no offense, you're not as strong as we are" Steve said.

"Better stay with Adaline" Zoey said as she whispered his ear "I think you two make a cute couple"

After hearing that, Mark looked at Adaline and he smiled.

Meanwhile, in the borderlines of the Dark Elves' land, a hooded person walked in the borderlines where he found Mortdevol trapped in the giant crystal. He took out something from the bag: Adaline's fairy wings! He used them to destroy the crystal, disintegrating them in the process. The crystal were slowly disappearing until Mortdevol was finally released.

"Ugh...finally...after all these years...I'm free" Mortdevol said "I feel my power getting recovered. I feel a little younger now. Thank you for releasing me. You will be a loyal servant. May I ask your name?"

The man took off his hood, revealing to be...Altimore, Draggoroy's former counselor.

"Altimore..." Altimore said.

Meanwhile, in the Fairy Woods; Mark was sitting on a tree stump, waiting for Adaline's wings regeneration as he was surrounded by several fairies.

"You're not like the annyoing fairy from _The Legend of Zelda_ " Mark said "You don't go screaming 'Hey!' 'Look!' 'Listen!'. You're all silent. Which makes me wonder why Adaline and her mother are human size and their wings are feathered"

"Because we're a rare class of fairies" Vinavi answered, appearing behind him "That's why I was chosen to be their leader"

"I gotta admit, this place has dozens of fairies" Mark said.

"We're still saving them from extinction" Vinavi said "Back then, there were thousands. I have to protect them with all cost. The day I pass out, my daughter will guide them"

"Adaline, is she all right?" Mark asked.

"Better than ever" Vinavi answered.

Adaline came out from the tree with her new wings.

"ADALINE!" Mark cheered, hugging her "You look very beautiful"

"Do you think so...?" Adaline asked, blushing.

"Yes..." Mark answered.

Then Vinavi felt something coming.

"Oh no...I feel something negative is coming..." Vinavi said.

"What is it, Mother?" Adaline asked.

"Something I haven't feel since our genocide..." Vinavi said.

"I gotta go to help my friends" Mark said.

"But, Mark, you're not a warrior" Adaline said.

"I gotta try" Mark said as he gave her a kiss and then he left.

"Good luck..." Adaline whispered.

 **End of Act I**


	3. Act II

**Act II**

Mortdevol and Altimore were still in the Dark Elves land, putting together an army to invade Eileen's kingdom.

"Tell me...is it true that you were serving King Draggoroy?" Mortdevol asked.

"Unfortunately, he was a bloody twat" Altimore answered "I mean, he brought a very hidious young woman who ironically had a much beautiful mother"

"This twat still has a debt to pay..." Mortdevol said "I mean, do you have any idea how hard is to make a scepter with such incredible powers?! I had to use a griffon's heart and a dragon's testicles! Disgusting..."

"Anyway, you will adore my plan" Altimore said with an evil smile.

As Altimore was explaining his plan, Draggoroy was on his bed, playing with a ball using his magic until he noticed a brute prisoner that looks like a Mexican wrestler (or Luchador as they call it in Mexico), took out something out of his chest, a dark crystal.

 _One of the the prisoners who works for me I gave him the key to release all them all as a distraction for our invasion._

The brute prisoner used this dark crystal to turn his hands dark with glowing purple and punched the invisible cell, breaking it into pieces. The guards tried to stop him, but he used his new power to kill them and then releasing the rest of the prisoners, except Draggoroy for some reason.

Mark finally arrived the throne of Eileen.

"Queen Eileen, I have terrible news" Mark said "Queen Vinavi said she felt dangerous things coming!"

"I know, I already sent your friends to stop the Dark Elves" Eileen said as her scepter started beeping "Oh no...something is happening in the dungeons!"

"I may not be a warrior, but give me a weapon to fight" Mark said.

"As you wish..." Eileen said as she gave Mark an armor and as a weapon a...boomerang.

"A boomerang?" Mark asked.

"It's the only weapon I have for non-warriors like you" Eileen answered.

"Okay, that's racist" Mark commented.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey were riding horses (the same horses with American accents) to go to the Dark Elves land.

"How generous is the Queen to give us horses" Steve said.

"You're right, these are strong horses" Zoey said.

"You heard that, pal?" Horse #1 asked "They think I'm strong!"

"Hey, they mentioned me too!" Horse #2 said.

But then Steve looked at an army coming...IT WAS THE DARK ELVES ARMY!

"Oh my god!" Steve said "Queen Eileen never told us about an army!"

"They're too many for us, we gotta go back!" Zoey said.

Back in the castle; all the strongest guards and Mark were stopping the prisoners.

"All right, buds, go back to your cells and nobody will get hurt. You have my word" Mark said as he was hit by a prisoner "Okay, now you don't have my word!"

Eileen activated a giant magical shield to protect the whole kingdom. But Steve and Zoey weren't there yet as they saw the magic shield forming.

"We gotta hurry, Steve!" Zoey said.

"But how we're gonna get up there?" Steve asked.

Them somebody caught Zoey.

"AH!" Zoey screamed.

"ZOEY!" Steve screamed as he was caught too "AH!"

Then it was revealed they were Vinavi (carrying Zoey) and Adaline (carrying Steve).

"Did you miss us, pals?" Adaline asked.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"We're gonna protect the kingdom too" Vinavi answered.

"What about the fairies?" Zoey asked.

"They're all safe in this sphere" Adaline answered, carrying a small light sphere.

"Wow, aren't they uncomfortable?" Steve asked.

"I can change their sizes into smaller sizes" Vinavi answered.

"Cool, kinda like Ant-Man?" Steve asked.

"Ant-Man?" Vinavi asked, curious "I don't understand"

"Something from their world, Mother" Adaline said as she turned to Zoey "Yes, I watched that movie too"

Unfortunately, Mortdevol's flying ship managed to get into the castle. They crashed into the throne, destroying it. Ellevin and Eileen appeared to confront them.

"Well, well, well, the throne seems different the last time I invaded..." Mortdevol said.

"Mortdevol..." Eileen said.

"Here it is, Edagorth's sweet little princess" Mortdevol said.

"I am not a princess" Eileen said "I am the Queen of Innerland and I'll do whatever it takes to pro-"

* **ringtone** *

"Uh, excuse me" Mortdevol said, taking out his cellphone "Hello? Oh, hey, Marty! Nothing new, just taking over Innerland. Yes, with my Dark Elves army. You wanna go playing polo someday? Wednesday? Awesome. See you that day" he phoned off "Now, what were we?"

"Altimore, how could you?" Eileen asked "You were our most loyal counselor of the kingdom"

"I only obey to the most powerful person of Innerland" Altimore said.

"Give me the Blue Star!" Mortdevol ordered.

"Over our dead body" Eileen said as she and Ellevin fought them.

Meanwhile, Mark was surrounded by prisoners and Dark Elves.

"There's no way out, just doom..." Mark said.

But then Steve and Zoey appeared with Adaline and Vinavi. They helped Mark to fight against the Dark Elves. Well, Adaline and her mother were throwing pixie dust to paralyze them while the rest knock them out.

"Wow, you guys are hardcore!" Mark said.

"Thanks" Zoey said.

But then the brutal prisoner who released them trapped Adaline with an energy chain.

"AH!" Adaline screamed "HELP!"

"ADALINE!" Vinavi/Mark screamed.

Eileen and Ellevin continued fighting until Eileen knocked Altimore out. But then Mortdevol...stabbed Ellevin.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Eileen screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mortdevol evilly laughed "How great it feels making a young lady an orphan!"

Eileen charged against Mortdevol until the brutal prisoner appeared to knock Eileen out.

"Looks like you found the fairy with the powerful stone" Mortdevol said, looking at Orange Star hanging on Adaline's neck "Good soldier. Now pick up this man and let's get out of here!"

He picked up Altimore and they got into their flying ship. When our heroes arrived, the found Eileen standing up and Ellevin stabbed. Mark threw his boomerang towards the ship to stop them, but the ship was already away.

Eileen approached her mother.

"Mother, stay with me" Eileen said.

"Ellevin...protect Innerland...with your life" Ellevin said.

"No...no too..." Eileen said, brimming tears.

"Promise me..." Ellevin said her last words, before she died.

Eileen hugged her mother's dead body and sobbed in silent as our heroes just started at them.

At the night; they made a funeral to the soldiers and Ellevin. Everybody was in the beach, the dead bodies were floating in boats and some soldiers threw fire arrows to burn the bodies and Eileen used her magic to turn the ashes into star sparkles to went into the sky.

In the dungeons, they gave the notice of Ellevin's death to Draggoroy. He stood up for a few seconds and he screamed in silence, destroying every decoration of his cell.

...

In Washington D.C.; Stan was in a mental ward where he was doing some kind of scientific presentation.

"The universe rotates on a five thousand year cycle, and once its cycled all the worlds align" Stan explained, picking up a shoe "Imagine…imagine that this is our world, and…and…" One of the patients handed him another shoe "Oh, thank you. And this is another world. Normally they're separate, but there's a lot of invisible holes in both worlds and with the power to manipulate reality, you can pass through these invisible holes"

He demonstrated with the shoes by smacking one on top of the other repeatedly

"But if this happens too many times, the result would be cataclysmic" Stan said as he puts the shoes down and picked up two pencils and holds them up **"** But with the gravimetric spikes I took from the CIA, I can stabilize the focal point of the dimensions. You can get through several worlds without destroying the Universe. It's beautiful. It's simple. Like the game _Portal_. Any questions?"

"Are you done with your presentation?" a ward employer asked "A couple arrived to pick you up"

"Also, can I have my shoe back?" An old patient asked.

That couple happens to be Jeff and Hayley.

"All right, Mrs. Smith-Fisher, here's the stuff from your father" the receptionist said, taking off the gravimetric spikes and several bags of medications "Two metal umbrellas and several bags of medications"

"Thanks" Hayley thanked as she saw Stan "DAD!"

Hayley hugged her father.

"Oh, who are you?" Stan asked, half-confused.

"Dad, it's me, Hayley, Hayley said.

"Oh, Hayley, my sweetheart, I miss you" Stan said, hugging her "How did you find me?"

"We saw you naked in television, Mr. S" Jeff said.

"What happened to you?" Hayley asked "Why did you go cuckoo for Cuckoo-Puffs?"

"Something really dangerous is gonna happen and I must save the Universe" Stan said.

"It's Draggoroy, right?" Hayley asked "He's raping your mind again?"

"No, but something more dangerous than him will come here, I can feel it" Stan said.

"Whoa, how does it feel getting rape on your mind?" Jeff asked.

"Like a hangover after consuming 21 whisky-shots and one-inch line of cocaine and then getting punched in the face by Mike Tyson 17 times" Stan said, taking out some aspirins "In other words: I don't recommend it"

"I need to call Steve and Zoey" Hayley said.

Back to Innerland; Eileen and our heroes were trying to find a way to save Adaline.

"It's over...Mortdevol doesn't only has Princess Adaline, but the Orange Star as well" Eileen said "The Universe is lost..."

"Not entirely" Vinavi said, taking out the REAL Orange Star "I gave Adaline a fake one in case one of our enemies try to get it"

"But that means the Dark Elves will find out and they'll be back for the real one" Zoey said.

"We have go to their land and save her" Mark said.

"No..." Eileen said.

"WHAT?!" Everybody asked.

"I'll keep the promise of my mother's last words and stay here to protect Innerland" Eileen said.

"But what if they find out about the fake star and try to kill her?" Steve asked.

"They'll be back with a bigger army and when they do, we must fight with our own army" Eileen said.

"And how many of your soldiers will fall?" Vinavi asked.

"AS MANY AS WE NEED!" Eileen exclaimed, making everyone quiet "We will fight even with our last breath"

"Really?" Mark asked "What makes you different from your father?"

"Different?" Eileen asked "The difference, my boy, is that I will win this war"

"Did she just call me 'boy'?" Mark asked.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Zoey said.

Our heroes went back to the room they're staying.

"I can't believe what she said!" Steve said, upset "Amy told me she's one of the sweetest people she ever met, yet she seems like the complete bitch! Like...Kuvira-bitch!"

"We cannot let Voldemort's gay brother kill Adaline" Mark said.

"* **giggling** *, Voldemort's gay brother, that was a good one" Zoey said.

"I have a plan, but I doubt anyone would like it" Vinavi said.

"Any plan from yours, I'll like it" Steve said.

"We need the help of Draggoroy" Vinavi said.

"Okay, I don't like that plan" Steve said.

"I don't mean to offend you, my Queen, but...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Zoey asked, outraged.

"Didn't you tell me he slaughtered all your fairies?" Mark asked.

"I'm concerned of his past actions and Eileen told me he's impossible to trust" Vinavi answered "But he must be devastated by the death of his mother and the only thing he wants is revenge.

"How do you know that?" Zoey asked.

"Fairies can sense the feelings of anyone who believe us" Vinavi answered "Somebody must go to his cell to talk to him"

Then everybody stared at Steve.

"Huh? Why me?" Steve asked "Why don't you go, Zoey? He likes hot girls"

"STEVE!" Zoey scolded.

"Okay, okay, I'll go!" Steve said "Geez..."

Steve went to the dungeon where he found Draggoroy standing up. Oddly enough, the cell wasn't destroyed like he did when he heard about his mother's death.

"Oh, look who came from the exterior world" Draggoroy said with an arrogant tone "Are you here to mock at me? To tell me how pathetic I am?"

"Draggoroy, that's enough, no more illusions" Steve said.

The cell disappeared, revealing the cell being an entire messed and Draggoroy in fetal position crying like a baby.

"Uh...are you crying?" Steve asked.

"What...? No...what would the great and powerful Draggoroy cry for the death of his mother...OF COURSE I'M CRYING, YOU FOOL!" Draggoroy shouted.

"Okay, okay, just listen: your sister ordered me to release you and hunt Mortdevol down so you can get your revenge" Steve said "Then you'll be back at this cell"

"What makes you think you can trust me?" Draggoroy asked.

"I don't, but you're the one who made a deal with the Dark Elves" Steve said "They have Adaline, they think they have the Orange Star when in reality her mother Vinavi has the real one"

"Why would you need me?" Draggoroy asked.

"You wanna pay your debt with the Dark Elves?" Steve asked "If you do that, they'll leave us alone. But I'm warning you, if you take one misstep, if you pretend to betray us, we'll kill you"

"...you must be so desperate..." Draggoroy said.

After releasing Draggoroy, Steve and Draggoroy were walking on the hallway.

"Eileen isn't this...forgiving" Draggoroy said.

"She hasn't forgave you...yet" Steve said "But if you help us, she may reduce your sentence"

"If it wasn't for my revenge, I'd rather to rot in the Dungeon than working with you" Draggoroy said.

"At least pretend you're enjoying this" Steve said.

"You mean like this?" Draggoroy asked using his shape-shift skills to transform into Jeff Fisher (wearing his Toxic Toucher costume) "How about this?"

"It's better company at least" Steve said.

Then Draggoroy used this skill to turn back to normal and transform Steve into...Meg Griffin (wearing her Pink Arrow costume).

"You look stunning" Draggoroy said.

"I've been already a girl anyway" 'Meg' said with Steve's voice "You should try someday. You'd love wearing a bra and panties"

"I prefer to be somebody...cooler" Draggoroy said as he transformed into...Axel Everett "That's much better! The outfit isn't my cup of tea, but the confidence and the need to destroy things! Do you know an orgy of furries calling me? I'd like to have sex with one. ALL FURRIES FOR AX-!"

Steve had enough and pushed Draggoroy against the wall. Draggoroy turned off the shape-shift spell, getting back to normal.

"At least don me a weapon" Draggoroy said "My dagger"

Steve took something out of his pockets.

"Well, thank-" Draggoroy said, as he realized he was handcuffed "Clever boy..."

Steve and Draggoroy reunited with the rest of the heroes.

"Here it is, Vinavi" Steve said.

"Hello, everyone" Draggoroy greeted as Zoey approached him to slap him.

"That's for invading New York!" Zoey said.

"I like your girlfriend" Draggoroy said.

"Now, let's go before Eileen-" Mark said as Steve covered his mouth.

"Before she what?" Draggoroy asked.

"Before she changes her mind about you" Steve answered "Come on, let's go!"

Our heroes rode their horses (except Vinavi, who can fly) on the way to the Dark Elves' land.

"I'm suspecting that my sister didn't even give you permission to release me" Draggoroy said.

"Don't be silly, Driggy" Zoey said "Whoa, that sounds childish. We're the good guys, we wouldn't do anything without the royalty's permission"

"Then how do you explain these soldiers behind you?" Draggoroy asked.

They turned around and they saw Innerland soldiers chasing after them.

"Look, they came here to help!" Steve said.

But then the soldiers started shooting arrows.

"What the hell?!" Zoey asked.

"Nice helping" Draggoroy said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry, guys, I cover you" Mark said, throwing his boomerang to knock the soldiers out.

"Me too!" Vinavi said, using her fairy magic to turn the arrows into butterflies.

"God bless the fairy power" Draggoroy commented, sarcastically.

"I'll use my fairy mist to lose their sight!" Vinavi said.

"What does the mist is made?" Draggoroy asked "From fairies' farts?"

"Okay, Doucheggoroy, one more annoying comment and I'll pierce your head!" Zoey warned, taking out her sword pistol.

"If you do that, they would put me a bone that would make me look like a Deer-man" Draggoroy said.

"More like the Devil as you are!" Zoey said.

Vinavi released the fairy mist to lose the soldiers' sight.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Elves' land; Mortdevol had Adaline chained and beaten down.

"I have enough of your lies!" Mortdevol said "Tell me where the real Orange Star is!"

"I already told you!" Adaline said "I don't know!"

"Why don't you just kill her?" Altimore asked.

"I'd wish to, but I've been thinking on corrupt her soul and join us..." Mortdevol said "Wouldn't you love that, my dear? Feeling the power of darkness?"

"Darkness scares me..." Adaline said "I've always sleep with a night lantern ever since I was 3 years old..."

Then a dark elf soldier appeared and saluted.

"My master, our watchers have found a group of humans led by the Fairy Queen" the dark elf soldier said "We felt the presence of a powerful energy..."

"Powerful energy...?" Mortdevol asked with an evil grin.

"Do I call our forces?" the dark elf soldier asked.

"No...I'd like to meet them in person" Mortdevol answered as he turned to Adaline "Looks like I'm going to have a date with your mother..."

"He wouldn't date with such a meanie like you!" Adaline said "She loves Dad, she always loved Dad"

"Well, maybe once I got the Orange Star, I'll send you, your friends and family into darkness..." Mortdevol said as he let out an evil laugh "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **End of Act II**


	4. Act III

**Act III**

Our heroes finally arrived at the Dark Elves' Land.

"Here it is, my dear warriors, the Dark Elves' territory" Vinavi said.

"Whoa, this place looks very gloomy and scary" Steve said.

"It looks different since the last time I visited it" Draggoroy said.

"Of course, only psychos like you would have the balls to be here" Zoey said.

"What do you mean?" Draggoroy asked.

"She means 'bad guys', you're the bad guy and we're the good guys" Steve said "Pretty simple"

"So disobeying the queen is what good guys do?" Draggoroy asked.

"Well...huh...well, she...shut up!" Steve said, confused "We're gonna give Mortdevol the real Orange Star in exchange of our friend Adaline"

"Oh, so you're gonna sacrifice billions of lives in exchange of one?" Draggoroy asked.

"You're not in position to judge us after all the atrocities you've done!" Zoey said.

"I'm just saying you people aren't better than me" Draggoroy said.

"How dare to compare my friends to you?" Mark asked "Don't you see they trying to save Adaline?"

"Save her? Like you did with my mother?" Draggoroy asked wth a bitter tone.

"And how did you save her if you were in the cell? Huh?" Steve asked.

"Who put me there...?" Draggoroy asked "WHO PUT ME THERE?!"

Zoey took out her sword pistol and pointed at Draggoroy.

"YOU PERFECTLY KNOW WHO!" Zoey said.

"Zoey, calm down!" Steve begged.

Zoey tried to calm down and put her weapon down.

"I'd wish we could trust you" Zoey said.

"Here it is, Mortdevol's castle..." Vinavi said.

They all stared at the tall castle.

"So...should be knock the door?" Mark asked.

"Looks like you must release me" Draggoroy said as they all stared at him "What? Can't you trust me?"

"I don't know, you would?" Steve asked, unlocking the handcuffs.

"...no, I wouldn't" Draggoroy answered as he knocked everyone out with his magic, except Vinavi, who used the handcuffs one her "Lord Mortdevol! This is the God King Draggoroy! And I have a present for you!"

Draggoroy threw Vinavi in front of the castle's entrance as the door was opened, revealing Mortdevol, Altimore and Adaline.

"Well, well, well, look who got the decency to show up to pay his debt..." Mortdevol said.

"Yes...I have a sweet woman with powerful fairy powers that may interest you" Draggoroy said "And she has something else..."

"Gasp, this is the REAL one!" Mortdevol exclaimed staring at the Orange Star and he took it "Yes...I have to admit it, my boy. I was so disappointed that you haven't pay your debt that my people would torture you"

"Thanks" Draggoroy said.

"They planned to chain you, cut off your stomach and take out your organs, one by one" Mortdevol explained "Drink your blood like wine, use your bones as decorations for our dungeons and your skin like a Halloween costume"

"Uh...thanks?" Draggoroy asked.

"Adaline!" Vinavi exclaimed.

"Mother!" Adaline exclaimed.

"Don't worry, dear, you will be reunite with your..." Altimore said as he was hit by Mark's boomerang.

"NOW!" Draggoroy exclaimed.

Our heroes got their chances to attack and saved Adaline from Altimore's hands. Draggoroy fought Mortdevol to distract him. But Mortdevol stabbed Draggoroy.

"Weak..." Mortdevol said "You was never born to rule anything. Me, at the other hand, I will bring the Universe into darkness..." then he stared at our heroes, who continued fighting Altimore "And I think my servant knows which place...ALTIMORE!"

Altimore retreated as he and Mortdevol teleported. Adaline reunited with her friends and mother.

"You saved me!" Adaline said as she hugged Mark "Thanks..."

"It wasn't just me, but my friends, your mother and...this trickster" Mark said.

"Yeah, for much I hate him, he got a pretty cool plan" Steve said.

"Okay, Draggoroy, stop pretending you're dying" Zoey said.

But Draggoroy was coughing blood.

"Do I look like I'm pretending...?" Draggoroy asked.

"Oh no, poor man..." Adaline said, approaching him.

"Don't cry for him, he deserved to die" Steve said.

"STEVEN!" Zoey scolded.

"He invaded our planet and killed hundreds of people!" Steve said.

"That's okay...blondie...you won the battle against me...congratulations..." Draggoroy said "But the battle against Mortdevol...has just...begun..."

Draggoroy stopped breathing and died...turning himself into sand. Adaline was in verge of tears as her mother comfort her.

"There, there...his sacrifice won't be in vain" Adaline said.

"But Mortdevol has the Orange Star, we gotta..." Zoey said as she suddenly disappeared.

"ZOEY!" Steve screamed as he disappeared too.

"STEVE!" Mark screamed and he disappeared along with Adaline and Vinavi.

The only one who saw them disappearing was the masked muscular man.

...

Our heroes ended up...outside of the Smith's house (we see Stan's gravimetric spikes nailed on the garden).

"We're home!" Steve said.

"But how?" Zoey asked

It's the Orange Star's power" Vinavi answered "Mortdevol is manipulating the reality. In matter of time, he will bring darkness into this world"

"I gotta go tell my Sister and Jeff!" Steve said, going inside of the house.

Inside of the house, they found Stan (wearing no pants and on his whitey tights), Hayley and Jeff in the living room with a lot of papers and blueprints on the floor.

"STEVE, ZOEY!" everybody called.

"Oh my god, it worked!" Stan said, hugging Steve.

"Whoa, thanks for the hug...Dad" Steve said, feeling uncomfortable since his Dad wasn't wearing pants "Uh...where's your pants?"

"Oh, he says he thinks better without them" Jeff answered.

"At least he's not wearing panties like in 'The Great Space Roaster'" Hayley said "I mean, me or Mom could parody Ripley from _Alien_ "

"Also, what do you mean 'it worked'?" Zoey asked.

"I knew my gravimetric spikes would transport you guys from Innerland to Earth once Mortdevol get the Orange Star power!" Stan said.

"Well, looks like we don't have to explain where we've been" Steve said.

"OUTRAGEOUS!" Stan cheered.

 ***DING DING DING***

"Not again..." Klaus complained.

"Steve, who's the winged woman that looks like Adaline, but older?" Hayley asked.

"This is my mother: Vinavi, Queen of the Fairies" Adaline answered.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ultimate Heroes" Vinavi bowed.

"Well, more like four of us, the rest is in Quahog" Jeff said.

"Wait, Draggoroy is coming, isn't it?" Stan asked.

"He's dead" Mark answered.

"Oh my god, REALLY?!" Hayley excited.

"Yeah, he was killed by somebody WORSE!" Steve said "If we don't stop him, we'll live in the darkness forever"

'Damn..." Hayley cursed "Well, I tried to call the rest, but they're all busy!"

"Come on, Babe, we're the Team Smith!" Jeff said "If we work together, we can kick his ass!"

"Come on, sis'!" Steve said.

"We can do it!" Zoey said.

"You have my support" Vinavi said.

"Mine too" Mark said.

"I'll try to help you..." Adaline said.

"You know what? I think we can do it" Hayley said.

"TEAM SMITH!" everybody exclaimed.

"You're gonna need some equipment and I can provide them" Stan said.

"Thank you, Dad...but put on some pants" Hayley said.

"Oh yeah, pants are important" Stan said.

Next day; Mortdevol and Altimore were in Washington D.C. They found the Lincoln Monument.

"I'm impressed, this man must do something magnificent so everyone would make a monument" Mortdevol said.

"According to this history book: this man named Abraham Lincoln was known to release slaves" Altimore said.

"Releasing slaves?!" Mortdevol asked, outraged "Ugh, looks like this world needs...a change"

* **BLAST** *

He used his power to destroy the Lincoln Monument and sat down on the giant stone chair. He ATE the Orange Star, giving him a incredible power as he started chattering on Elvish to perform a spell and he used the power of the Orange Stone to summon a dark tornado from the reflecting pool.

"Master, this is magnificent..." Altimore said, amazed.

"And it will be even more magnificent once I turn everyone into Dark Elves..." Mortdevol said.

"Wait, what?" Altimore asked.

"Yes, the darkness will consume the entire world that this people will turn like mine!" Mortdevol said.

"Uh...you know I swore loyalty to you, no matter the consequences..." Altimore said.

"So you changed your mind about me, huh?" Mortdevol asked.

"Well, that's the funny part..." Altimore answered.

"Then you're no longer useful!" Altimore said, using his magic to shrink Altimore and locked him into a sphere "I'd usually keep things for my collection, but since you're useless, I'll do this"

He threw the sphere so hard that he may sent it to a different place.

Meanwhile, in the CIA; Stan (wearing pants now) gave the Team Smith (wearing their superhero outfits), Mark, Adaline and Vinavi two things: special guns and belts.

"Can you tell us again what does these gadgets do, Mr. S?" Jeff asked.

"These special guns open circle doors that will transport you to different parts of the Universe and the belts are used to stabilize your molecules, otherwise, you may disintegrate if you pass to another dimension without it" Stan explained.

"I don't know if I should be scared...or confused" Jeff said.

"Mortdevol can regenerate his body parts, so you must slice his body parts and send them to another dimension, so he won't regenerate" Stan said.

"We won't let you down, Dad" Steve said.

"We're gonna stop this bastard" Mark said.

"I'm still not sure if I can do this..." Adaline said.

"Just stay with me and you will be fine" Vinavi said until she sensed something.

"What's wrong, milady?" Zoey asked.

"Mortdevol is here...he summoned the darkness from a pool, near of a destroyed monument" Vinavi said.

"The Lincoln Monument in Washington D.C.!" Hayley said as she got mad "Oh, he's SO dead for destroying an important historical figure!"

"Ronald Reagan?" Stan asked.

"Looks like that mind raping didn't change your tastes" Hayley said.

"Guys, how are we gonna we gonna get there?" Zoey asked.

"Don't worry, we just need to find a shortcut and it's right...here" Stan said, opening a circle door with his special gun "Good luck, kids!"

"We're not longer kids, Dad" Hayley said "But, thank you"

Everybody got into the portal.

Meanwhile, the dark storm was getting bigger as Dark Elves were appearing.

"Welcome, my dear people, get ready to take over this world as our new home!" Mortdevol exclaimed.

 _HEY, MORTY!_

Mortdevol turned his head around to see the owner's voice and he saw Hayley and the Team Smith.

"Rick called you for another episode of _Rick and Morty_!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Yeah, that show is awesome, it's the new _Futurama_!" Steve said.

"Welcome, human warriors, you're in time to presence the beginning of a dark world!" Mortdevol said.

"Forget it, Mortdevol!" Vinavi said "Me and the Ultimate Heroes will protect this world from your evil forces!"

"As you wish..." Mortdevol whispered as he ordered his minions to attack.

Our heroes fought against the minions while using their portal guns to send them into dangerous places where they die: a volcano, inside of a pool full of sharks, a jungle of killer bees, even in a Justin Bieber concert where he was singing 'Baby'.

"Impressed, you can transport into different places" Mortdevol said "Well, me too!"

He scratched the air to open a dimensional door and he got into the door.

"He's running away!" Hayley said, opening a dimensional door to follow him.

Then a minion grabbed Vinavi and dragged her with him to another place.

"MOTHER!" Adaline exclaimed as she opened a dimensional door to follow her.

Meanwhile, Mortdevol and Hayley continued fighting on the North Frontier.

"Brr...this is cold!" Hayley complained as Mortdevol attacked and she defended herself.

But then the frozen beast from 'Game of Kingdoms, part 2' that was presumably dead along with Altimore appeared and attacked them. Hayley opened another dimensional door to make the frozen beast disappear. Mortdevol escaped once again and Hayley followed him.

Meanwhile, Adaline tried to find her mother and she ended up in the Dark Elves land.

"Mother!" Adaline called as the masked tough elf appeared, ready to smash her "AAAAHHHHH!"

* **BLAST** *

A light blast turned the masked tough elf into butterflies. Adaline turned around she found her mother.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Vinavi asked.

"MOTHER!" Adaline cheered as she hugged her "I thought I lost you!"

"You won't lose me..." Vinavi answered.

Adaline opened another portal to get back to Earth.

Back to Earth, Mortdevol and Hayley kept fighting until Hayley sliced the right arm.

"Nice try, but I can-" Mortdevol said.

"Regenerate?" Hayley asked, teleporting his arm.

Then Steve delivered him a flying kick, ripping off the left arm and transported it to another place. But that's not all, Jeff and Mark sliced his legs one by one, Jeff with is poison hand and Mark with his boomerang.

"It's not use!" Mortdevol exclaimed "The Orange Star is inside of my stomach! You can't kill me! The Orange Stan cannot be destroyed!

"But you can..." Hayley said "ZOEY!"

"As Mabel Pines said once: GRIPPING HOOK!" Zoey exclaimed, shooting his pistol sword to pierce Mortdevol stomach and releasing the Orange Star.

Without the Orange Star, Mortdevol started disintegrating as he screamed of pain. The minions died and the storm was slowly disappearing. The battle was over and everything was out of danger.

"We did it..." Hayley said as she grabbed Jeff and kissed him "I wanna do it tonight"

"You read my mind, babe" Jeff said.

"What about us, Zoey?" Steve asked with a sexy tone.

"We'll continue with your training" Zoey answered.

"Damn it" Steve cursed.

"Mother, now that Mortdevol is gone, what we're gonna do?" Adaline asked.

"We should go back to Innerland and find the way to hide this Orange Star, so nobody will find it" Vinavi answered "Put your hand on the Star, so we can go back home"

"Okay" Adaline said as she was about to put her hand on the Orange Star.

"Adaline!" Mark said "Before you go, let me tell you something"

"Sure, anything" Adaline said.

"I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend" Mark said.

"Huh...?" Adaline asked, blushing.

"I know I screwed up big time the first time we dated, but give me one more chance" Mark answered "I promise I'll do it right this time"

"Mark, I love you too and I'd be glad to give you another chance" Adaline said "But...I'm a Fairy Princess, I have fairy responsibilities back in Innerland. We're still repopulating the Fairy Forest"

"I understand..." Mark said "Can I at least...?"

"Sure" Adaline answered as Mark gave him a kiss in the lips.

"AAAWWW" everybody cooed.

"Adaline, it is time" Vinavi said.

"Good-bye, Mark" Adaline said "And good-bye, everyone"

"Take care, girl" Hayley said.

"Good luck with your princess job" Steve said.

"You were radical" Jeff said.

"I hope we meet you again" Zoey said.

"I won't forget you...Adaline" Mark said.

"And I won't forget you neither" Adaline said

Adaline touched the Star as she and her mother teleported back to Innerland.

 **End of Act III**

 **(A/E: Wait, hold your tears! I know this look sad, but read the epilogue, there's plenty surprises!)**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Everything went back to normal in Earth; Team Smith were eating donuts on Dunkin' Donuts, but Mark was still sad for Adaline's departure.

"Come on, Mark" Zoey said "You have to move out"

"It's not that easy, Zoey" Mark said "While we fought together, we felt like a strong connection"

"I'm sure you'll find a girl who will have a strong connection with you" Hayley said.

"Yeah, maybe somebody who looks like one of the MLP characters" Jeff said as he took a look at a girl with a hairstyle that resembles Rainbow Dash's mane "Like that girl who looks like Rainbow Dash! I'm sure she's 20% cooler!"

"Thanks for trying to help me, guys" Mark said, looking through the window at outside "But...I still have the hope that one day, just one day, I can see her again..."

...

In Innerland, in the Fairy Forest; Adaline was sitting on stump with a sad face.

"Is there anything that bothers you, Princess?" Vinavi asked.

"Mother...I miss Earth, I miss my friends...and I miss Mark" Adaline answered.

"Sweetie..." Vinavi said.

"I know what you're gonna say: I belong here, I have a duty as a princess" Adaline said.

"Sweetie..." Vinavi said.

"I know I'm a fairy and fairies don't belong to the human world...but I'm also a human!" Adaline said, tearing up "I know I'm sounding selfish, but..."

"You can go" Vinavi said.

"But it's just...wait, what?" Adaline asked.

"I said you can go" Vinavi answered "Follow your heart, do what you think it will make you happy"

"Really?" Adaline asked "But...what about our...?"

"I'll take of them" Vinavi answered as she used the Orange Star to open a portal "Now go, your boomerang knight is waiting for you"

"Thank you, Mother!" Adaline cheered, giving her a hug and finally entering the portal.

When Adaline was gone, Vinavi did an evil smile as she transformed her head...into Draggoroy's, revealing it's actually Draggoroy in disguise.

"No...thanks to you" Draggoroy said.

 **Flashback**

When Vinavi was teleported to the Dark Elves land, she encountered with the masked tough elf. She was about to fight...until somebody capture her into a fairy sphere. That somebody...was Draggoroy, who faked her death.

"You'll do what I'll say, understand?" Draggoroy asked.

 **Flashback's end**

Draggoroy turned his head back to Vinavi's.

"Looks like I'm going to have a lot of fun..." Vinavi/Draggoroy said as she/he looked at her/his own breasts "Oh, I forgot I got these" she/he started rubbing them "They feel so nice...I'm going to love being a woman..."

...

Meanwhile...in a very mysterious place in space; two Innerland guards were carrying a chest as they were received by a sexy purple skinned female alien wearing a skimpy Arabian dancer outfit.

"Welcome, Innerlanders!" the sexy alien greeted with a host tone "Welcome to the Trading Market of Rare Treasures! My master: Sinbad the Great!"

Sinbad, wearing a sultan suit, came out.

"Welcome, guys!" Sinbad greeted "What rare treasure do you have for me?"

They opened the chest, revealing the Blue Star.

"DAMN! Is that...a Rainbow Star?" Sinbad asked.

"Our Queen Eileen asked us to keep it away from the Orange Star" Innerland Guard #1 said.

"They shall not be close to each other" Innerland Guard #2 said.

"Oh yeah, I heard a lot of these powerful stars" Sinbad said "If you control them all, you'll control the Universe"

"You must promise this star won't fall into the hands of...'him'" Innerland Guard #1 said.

"Oh yeah, 'him" Sinbad said.

"Oh, you mean Bartha-?" the sexy alien asked.

"Shut up, Anaisa!" Sinbad ordered before the alien finished the name "Don't worry, even 'he' doesn't know this place"

The Innerland Guards gave the chest and they left. Sinbad stared at it with amazed eyes.

"The Universe will fall if all the stars are together..." Sinbad said.

The scene turned black.

 **Credits Sequence:**

 **Written and Created by aldovas**

 **Edited by loessar**

 **Based on the Television Series created by Seth MacFarlane**

 **Based on American Dad: pen123 edition created by pen123**

 _Rachel MacFarlane_ (Hayley Smith)

 _Scott Grimes_ (Steve Smith)

 _Jeff Fisher_ (Jeff Fisher)

 _Mae Whitman_ (Zoey Wilson)

 _Seth MacFarlane_ (Stan Smith)

 _Wendy Schaal_ (Francine Smith)

 _Liam Hemsworth_ (Mark Johnson)

 _Andrea Libman_ (Adaline O'Brian)

 _Nicole Oliver_ (Queen Vinavi)

 _Tom Felton_ (Draggoroy)

 _Ralph Fiennes_ (Lord Mortdevol)

 _Keira Knightley_ (Queen Eileen)

 _With Gary Oldman as Altimore_

 _And Emma Thompson as Ellevin_

 **Special Thanks goes to...**

 **Pen123**

 **123kid**

 **Loessar**

 **6980085LMFAO**

 **Post Credits-Scene:**

Mark continued working on Dunkin' Donuts until somebody appeared.

"Welcome to Dunkin' Donuts, may I take your order?" Mark asked, without looking at the customer.

"Yes, two pumpkin pastries and a hot chocolate" a familiar female voice said.

Mark heard the voice and he looked at...ADALINE!

"ADALINE!" Mark exclaimed.

"Miss me soon?" Adaline asked.

Mark just got out of his stand for a few seconds to give him a powerful hug and kiss to Adaline.

Outside, in a park, a little girl was playing with her pet: the frozen giant beast that ended in our world.

 **End of the Story**


End file.
